In My Mind
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: The Ouran Host Club has a sleepover at Ouran Academy. When they wake up they find themselves in a world they know doesn't exist. In this world they find a little girl. how will they react to her? Will they ever understand her or will they just leave her alone. (rated T just to be safe)
1. Party Preparations

**Hi everyone! look who got back here and showed that she's still alive?**

**I haven't been writing here for ages. I know that but whatever. well just as you know. the little girl represents me. the hosts represents how people might look at me and then little by little how people get to know me and find out what I am and hat I'm not. I've been through this with my roomie. she thought I was a 'bad' person cause the others told her so but when she got to know me she found out I wasn't that bad. I hope other people here will be like her... someday. **

**so now that you know this! let's begin! :D**

* * *

Haruhi sat with her costumers as usual. they were really happy to be around her. this was also almost normal to her now. She was always happy to see them smile at her when she was flirting with/entertaining them. (the others flirted more than entertained)

"So Haruhi I heard the Host Club is throwing a party tomorrow night. here at the school. what is the theme?" one of the girls asked her.

"Spring" Haruhi said without heseitation. "it is supposed to be a secret but I don't see why" she whispered to the ladies and they smiled.

"don't worry we won't tell that you let us know the theme" another girl said.

"thanks ladies" Haruhi send them a quick smile.

"Haruhi are you letting them know the theme?" Kyoya the Shadow King of the Host Club stood right behind Haruhi and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai but I don't see why we are keeping it a secret." Haruhi replied.

"me niether. it was Tamaki's idea to keep it a secret" Kyoya replied.

Haruhi sighed. Tamaki really WAS an idiot.

"by the way Haruhi I'd have to tell you that we're planning to have a sleepover at the school tonight just the seven of us. Tamaki would like if WE prepared for the party tomorrow. he says that's what the commoners do."

"yeah unlike you we can't just make people do whatever we want" Haruhi mumbled.

"I have called your father. he says it's okay. as long as Tamaki don't get anywhere near you. you'll have to keep him away yourself. I have my own busyness." Kyoya said.

"don't worry we'll gladly help!" the twins said in union. all the costumers had just left.

"thanks but I don't need the help" Haruhi mumbled annoyed.

(a lot of hours later -around 10 pm)

Haruhi laid down on one of the couches in the music room. she was so beat from all the hard work she'd been doing all night. buying coffee for the idiotic host club was the easiest thing she'd been doing that night.

Not too far away Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping in one couch. Kaoru was laying closest to the edge, behind him was Hikaru, who had wrapped his arms around Kaoru as he won't fall out.

Mori sat in a chair. surprisingly he could sit up and sleep. Honey was laying in his lap hugging Usa-Chan tight. they were both in a deep sleep.

Tamaki was laying in another cough hugging Koma-chan. Haruhi watched him sleep. he almost looked like a small child when he was like that. sometimes he was even looking like that when he was awake but that was only when he was acting childish. when he was sleeping he wasn't annoying he was just... kinda cute. Haruhi had to admit that.

Kyoya was sitting in a chair leaning against the window holding his black book in his hand. he was still awake unlike everyone else. Haruhi made eye contact with him. he send her a gentle smile.

"sleep Haruhi" he said. "you need the rest"

He was right. Haruhi laid back down and closed her eyes. soon sleep took her away as well.

Kyoya sighed. maybe he should get some sleep as well. he put away his black book and leaned his head against the window. not too long after he also slept heavily.

time went by. everyone still slept.

Kaoru awoke in the middle of the night from a nightmare where he and Hikaru had been caught in a fire and he was forced to see Hikaru burn to death.

"Hikaru" Kaoru cried almost without a single sound.

"did you have a nightmare?" Hikaru asked sitting up beside Kaoru hugging him tightly.

"yes" Kaoru whispered.

"remember it was only a dream Kaoru" Hikaru said pulling his twin even closer. "it'll never happen." he said.

Kaoru nodded his head and got up.

"where are you going?" Hikaru almost freaked out.

"I just need some water that's all." Kaoru said.

"I'll come with you. I need to get up for just a little" Hikaru said.

after doing what they had to do (this also includes a visit at the toilet) the twins laid back down on the couch.

"goodnight Kaoru" Hikaru said hugging his younger twin brother. "I hope you won't have another nightmare tonight" then he fell asleep.

"goodnight Hikaru" Kaoru whispered to his sleeping twin brother and fell asleep as well.

the next time the clock hit a full number (I hope you get what I mean) they were all asleep and that was when it happened...

* * *

**So here is first chapter. hope you enjoyed and understood everything. if not please leave a review and ask me what it means then I'll answer as quick as possible. I'll try my hardest to finish this story. I haven't been too good at that lately. **

**If you like Fairy Tail I'd recommend you to read The Titania Twins. I promise you it's not as bad as you may think it is. :)**

**Hope you'll keep reading. please feel free to review, favorite and follow if you like. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	2. Another World

**Sorry I planned to update yesterday but the internet decided it wanted to hate me so... well half way through writing the chapter it all disappeared. **

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes and looked up into an incredibly blue sky. He felt grass tickling his hands and neck. a bit of it was also in his eyesight. it was pretty high. it was light green.

Tamaki sat up. He looked around trying to find the others but the grass was too high. he could only just see above it. He then decided to call their names and see if they'd answer him.

"Kyoya?" he called but then he remembered how Kyoya used to be when awoken early in the morning. or just awoken in general... Tamaki suddenly wished he hadn't called the name of his best friend.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" he called. but his voice quickly got lower. he didn't want to be pranked first thing in the morning.

Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?!" but then again... Tamaki didn't feel like dying today...

"Haruhi?" he called then looking worried around to find the only female member of the host club.

"Senpai?" Haruhi called back standing up a little away.

"HARUHIIIII!" Tamaki yelled running towards the girl. twice on his way he stepped on something other than ground and heard yelps behind him but he didn't take notice, he reached Haruhi and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her VERY tightly.

"Senpai. let go!" Haruhi yelled.

"yeah and stop stepping on us!" Tamaki heard two speak behind him. oups. he'd awoken the twins.

Tamaki let go of Haruhi and hid behind her. "I'm sorry for hugging you so tightly please protect me from them" he cried into her ear.

"you stepped on my leg!" Hikaru yelled.

"and on my stomach!" Kaoru yelled too taking his hand to his sore stomach.

"are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asked wrapping his arms around his younger brother.

"yeah... I guess. my stomach is just a little sore that's all" Kaoru said smiling at his older brother.

"well guess he'll get to pay for it" Hikaru said.

"don't be too violent" the younger twin looked up at Hikaru.

"don't worry. that's not needed." Hikaru looked to his right. Kaoru looked in the same direction and saw Kyoya sit up.

"who is being so noisy?" the shadow king asked.

"it was him!" the twins said in union pointing to Tamaki.

"oh no it was you!" Tamaki yelled starting to go backwards.

Honey and Mori sat up as well. as soon as Tamaki saw that he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"what happened to Tama-chan?" Honey asked rubbing his eyes.

"he's just afraid cause he woke you guys up" Hikaru said shrugging.

"you guys scared the crab out of him. now he has probably got lost in here.

"now that you guys mention it... where are we?" Hikaru asked

"if I had any idea I'd tell you Hikaru" Haruhi snapped.

"one thing's for sure. this place doesn't exist in our world. the sky is too blue and the grass is oo green for that." Kyoya said.

"I honestly won't be surprised if we found a little house with a door and a window in here just like the drawings any ordinary child would make." Kaoru said.

"me neither" Hikaru agreed.

"well we should go find Tamaki before he gets too far away" Kyoya said.

Haruhi nodded her head. "that's a good idea. we'd be lost if we got too far away from each other." she said.

"Takashi and I will go get him" Honey said. "Right?" he asked as he looked up at Mori.

"good idea Honey-senpai." Haruhi said.

"then maybe we should look for something to eat?" Hikaru suggested.

"yeah that's the best we can do" Kaoru agreed.

All of them started walking towards the forest that Tamaki had been running towards not too long ago.

* * *

**Not exactly what I'd planned from the beginning but well... hope you liked it. please tell me what you think in a review and feel free to come up with ideas. then maybe I could add them to my story. (no OC suggestions please)**

**Feel free to favorite and follow as you like. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	3. Thunderstorm

**Sorry for the update to come up now and not sooner. but I've been busy. Saturday night I was with a friend and I stayed with her until Sunday when I went to a concert with my favorite band. then yesterday (monday) I was on my way back to my school when I ended up getting lost and when I finally got there I was so tired that all I could do wat watching anime and chatting with friends. **

**that was the entire story. I don't need you to read it but you may have done that already so it's too late to cry xD**

**please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Tamaki kept on running until he reached a cave in a wall of rocks. he decided to crawl in there. maybe it was a good hiding place. He went closer and closer to the cave and then knelt down to look inside to see how deep it was.

The cave wasn't that deep. it was only keep enough to keep the little girl who sat inside in compleet darkness. Tamaki only noticed a black shoe which was quickly pulled into the darkness.

What was a little girl doing out here all alone?

"are you lost little girl?" Tamaki asked gently, crawling inside the cave.

"STAY AWAY!" the girl yelled angrily.

Suddenly everything got dark outside and Tamaki looked out to see the sky had turned black and a thunderstorm was on it's way. it suddenly started raining heavily.

"GET OUT!" the little girl screamed.

"sorry. I can't" Tamaki apologized. "I'll get wet"

A lightning hit a tree not too far away and Tamaki thought he heard a scream... from another girl.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled and ran out of the cave.

The sky had turned black. everyone looked up to see what had happened.

"looks like a thunderstorm is coming up" Kaoru said.

Haruhi bit her lower lip. this scared her more than anything.

"don't worry Haruhi. we are here. we'll keep you safe." Hikaru told her.

"thanks Hikaru" Haruhi whispered but she didn't believe anything they could do could make her less scared.

A bang was heard not too far away.

"I think it's coming now" Kyoya said like it was no big deal.

Honey and Mori came running towards them.

"did you find Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"no Tama-chan has disappeared. we figured it would be better to go back to you cause of the thunderstorm." Honey said looking at every single one of them.

"that's a good idea" Kyoya said, as a flash of lightning hit a tree not too far away. there then was a loud bang almost right above them. "Get Haruhi to a safe place" Kyoya yelled.

Honey took Haruhi's hand. "come on Haru-chan"

but non of them managed to get that far away before a lightning hit a tree just beside Kaoru. it split in two and Kaoru was hit by one side of the tree. he fell as his legs were under the tree and his head ended up being hit by a branch. he was unconscious from that moment.

Haruhi screamed in fear. this didn't make her less afraid of thunderstorms. it was the opposite.

"KAORU!" Hikaru yelled freaking out because he hadn't saved his brother.

Mori went over and used all his strength to move the tree away from Kaoru. Hikaru then moved Kaoru away and Mori let go of the tree.

"let's get to safety" Kyoya said.

Mori tried to take Kaoru away from Hikaru but Hikaru just pulled his younger brother closer. "no" Hikaru said. "I'll carry him on my own. it'll be okay" he smiled at Mori.

"you'll be slower" Mori said.

"I don't care." now Hikaru was snapping.

"hm" Mori said shrugging. he then helped Hikaru getting Kaoru up on his back as the younger was easier to carry around. then they started walking.

They'd only been walking for around five minutes when they heard someone come running towards them.

"are you all alright?" he asked.

"more or less where have you been?" Kyoya asked.

"I found a cave with a little girl and just as I tried to crawl in the thunderstorm came and then I heard Haruhi screa. that's why I left the cave to go look for her. I was afraid something had happened" Tamaki said.

"something did happen!" Hikaru yelled. "and if you hadn't run away then it won't!"

"it's your fault I ran away you shady twins!" Tamaki yelled.

"NO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Hikaru screamed.

Tamaki was about to yell something back when Honey pulled his arm. "Tama-chan, you should leave Hika-chan alone. he's only acting like that 'cause Kao-chan got hurt" Honey explained.

This made Tamaki stop. he looked down at Honey to see if he was kidding, then he looked up at Hikaru and noticed Kaoru on his back.

"I'm sorry" he just said. "maybe I can find the way back to the cave. then we can leave the two of you there. it's small. but nice and dry" Tamaki said.

"leave Haruhi there too" Hikaru said. "she need it just as much as we do. if not more"

Tamaki nodded his head and turned around. to walk the same way he came from.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it ^_^**

**please don't forget to review. that's what's keeping me going. **

**In the next chapter we'll learn some more about this strange girl Tamaki found. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	4. Fumiko Aozora

**sorry for the long wait. (I know I'm gonna say this a lot)**

* * *

"a-are you s-sure we're g-going i-in the r-right d-dire-ection T-Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked shaking of fear. it felt like they'd been walking for ages but they'd only been walking for around ten minutes.

"yeah I'm pretty sure we are" Tamaki said. "in fact we should be there soon"

"for some reason I don't think we should believe someone who use to get lost" Kyoya said letting out a sigh.

That was when they reached the place where Tamaki first found the cave.

"over there!" he yelled pointing to the cave. "I told you!"

Just then a little girl with black hair went out of the cave. she was wearing a white, dirty t-shirt a dark green mini-skirt and black shoes.

She looked at them with grey, angry looking eyes. That was until she spotted Kaoru and her eyes suddenly turned dark blue and her face got a worried look on it.

"what happened?" she asked.

"don't worry it's none of your business" Tamaki said as he walked to the cave. Hikaru followed him quickly.

"wait!" the little girl cried. "I can help!"

Haruhi turned her head towards the little girl. her eyes had gotten lighter blue and Haruhi noticed a tear drop in one of her eye lashes. She walked up to the little girl and knelt down before her.

"you think you can help?" she asked. just then the sound of thunder reached them and Haruhi closed her eyes.

"are you afraid?" the girl asked, placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"y-yeah..." Haruhi admitted.

"come on then let's go in here" she took Haruhi's hand and climbed into the cave that suddenly had plenty of room for all of them.

"hey guys come on in!" Haruhi yelled. "it's not half as small as Tamaki thought!"

Tamaki crawled into the cave and looked around. "it was smaller last time I was in here.

"it has the ability to change size" the girl said in an angry tone.

"okay if you say so..." Tamaki bit his lower lip and sat up against the wall.

Kaoru was pulled in by Hikaru. it took some time but they did get in. Kyoya quickly followed and then Mori followed. he had some trouble because the entrance to the cave was a bit too small for him. Honey - who was the last one - had no trouble at all since he as so small that it didn't really matter. now that Haruhi thought about it. Honey and the girl would be around the same height.

"so what happened?" the girl asked.

"a lightning hit a tree while we were walking trying to find Tamaki and some safe place to stay until the thunderstorm was over" Hikaru started explaining. "the tree split in two and one part of it hit my twin brother and that's how he ended up like this" Hikaru finished.

"it's not so complicated" the girl said. she moved as she sat beside Hikaru and looked down at Kaoru. she placed her hands on his head and closed her eyes. they had turned green.

two seconds later she moved her hands away and looked at Hikaru "your twin should be fine now. there is no brain-damage at all. he should wake up soon"

"thank you." Hikaru said looking at the girl. "what's your name?" he asked.

Hikaru didn't get an answer. he looked away from two seconds and when he looked back the girl was gone. But suddenly he knew her name.

Fumiko Aozora.

He looked at the others and bit his lower lip. "did she tell us her name?

"Fumiko Aozora" Haruhi said quickly. "she didn't say it... I just suddenly knew."

"the rain stopped!" Honey yelled happily.

"let's stay until Kaoru wakes up" Kyoya said. "it is the safest"

"I agree" Hikaru said.

"I wanna go out!" Honey said.

"some of us have to go. we haven't got anything to eat yet" Haruhi said.

"so you two will go get us some food? good luck" Tamaki said. "and Honey-senpai, take good care of my little girl!" he said smiling happily.

Tamaki didn't get an answer though cause Honey was already out and couldn't hear him and Haruhi didn't want to bother answering him and his stupid ideas of her being his daughter and all of that crazy stuff.

* * *

**so now this chapter is done too. **

**I know this story (especially Fumiko) may not turn out as I wanted it to but it'll still be a good story I hope. **

**please leave some reviews. I like to read them :)**

**Jackie ^_^**


	5. Food

Haruhi and Honey were walking around trying to find something eatable. There was no sound at all except the sound of their own footssteps which wasn't very loud.

"Haru-chan. do you think there is even anyone else here?" Honey asked looking up at the girl.

Haruhi bit her lower lip "I'm afraid not Honey-senpai" she said in a sad tone.

Honey let out a light sigh "thought so" he mumbled now looking down into the grass.

Haruhi looked up at the blue sky. there only was one problem. there was no sky, a huge tree was blocking the way. green leaves was everywhere. there was no way you could see the sky and on the branches was hanging heavy yellow fruits Haruhi had never seen before.

"over here Honey-senpai!" she said smiling. "I found some fruits!"

"nice Haru-chan!" Honey said looking up at her. "could you help me get up please?" he asked.

Haruhi took one of his feet in her hands and while he jumped she lifted him up. two seconds later Honey was siting on one of the branches and started picking fruits which he threw down to Haruhi who catched them.

The fruits felt a bit like apples when touching their skin. they were just a bit softer. a bit like a plum. Haruhi put every single fruit down on the ground. When they'd got around 12 fruits Haruhi looked up at Honey.

"Honey-senpai I think we've got enough now. " she yelled.

"okay I've got two more" Honey said throwing them down. Haruhi caaught them and laid them with the other fruits. then Honey jumped down and Haruhi caught him too.

"let's collect them and then go back" Haruhi said.

"okay" Honey said and they collected the fruits but then Honey stopped for a moment. "Haru-chan maybe we should taste them first to see if they are okay?"

"good idea" Haruhi agreed and they sat down, picked a fruit and took one huge bite.

"they taste almost like straberries!" Honey said smiling.

"you're right!" Haruhi said. "and yet there is something bitter to it."

They kept sitting for a bit eating the last bit of the fruits they'd tasted and then suddenly...

"I suddenly feel so weird" Haruhi said laying down.

"me too" Honey said laying down next to her.

Someone suddenly came and let out a scream. The last thing Haruhi and Honey saw was a pair of green eyes before passing out.

* * *

When Haruhi woke up again she could see a fire right before her eyes.

"they are awake!" Tamaki's voice could be heard in her ear. for some reason she found him to be really loud.

"stop being so noisy" Haruhi mumbled trying to cover her ears.

"she's almost acting like Kyoya-senpai" Kaoru mumbled.

"yeah you're right." Hikaru agreed.

Wait what? Kaoru? he was awake? for how long had she been asleep then? Harhi bit her lower lip.

"for how long have I been sleeping?" she asked sitting up.

"almost an hour" Kyoya said. "Fumiko came here with you and Honey-senpai. you were both unconscious so we laid you down here. she told us you'd been stupid for eating the fruits rare. they needed to be boiled and their skin taken off before they could be eaten." Kyoya looked at them.

"so is the food prepared or should I do it?" Haruhi asked.

"don't worry" Hikaru said.

"we have already prepared it." Kaoru finished.

"and Mori-senpai are making some quick balls and spoons as we can eat it without getting burned" Tamaki said happily.

"you're still way too loud right now" Haruhi said. "could you please just shut up for a moment?"

Tamaki bit his lower lip looking very uncomfortable. "Haruhi... are you... angry with me?" he asked looking nervously at the girl in front of him.

"no I'm not you're just annoying" Haruhi said.

A boiling sound was heard and the cave suddenly smelled a bit weird.

"oh no!" Kaoru yelled. "it's boiling!"

The twins took the pot off the fire.

a pot? Haruhi looked questioning at it.

"we got that pot from Fumiko. I don't know where she got it from" Tamaki said lowly.

Haruhi nodded her head. that explained a hole lot of things.

* * *

**so here we go again. another chapter of this story. I hope you are not getting too bored by this. cause I think I'll continue for a whole while longer. **

**don't forget to review, Favorite and follow if you haven't done already. **

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
